


Don't forget me, Merlin

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Apparition, Art, Camelot, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Sometimes Merlin finds himself wandering aimlessly near a field or a forest. He feels something close, someone important. He thinks he hears a familiar, beloved voice.





	Don't forget me, Merlin

      


End file.
